pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UniStars/Stage
This is a subpage for a fanseries! It contains information about the coords, songs and making dramas. If you're looking for the fanseries, see PriPara: Universal Stars! System The system works just the same as PriPara's, with an addition of a new set of Rare Cyalumes to collect and new things to unravel, such as the PriVival and Heaven's Call. Heaven's Call The Heaven's Call can be done by any idols that has done the Glorious Universe Challenge with the assistance of Meganii and Meganee to avoid system malfunction. According to the 707 Myths of PriPara, a Goddess will descend from the sky and lands in a golden platform, with another Goddess ascending from below the ground, landing in the same golden platform. Goddesses can grant wishes, therefore, doing the PriVival ritual in front of the Goddesses will ultimately make it come true. PriVival PriVival is a combo of the word PriPara and Revival. Like the Goddess Call, it is a process where only Glorious Universal users can do. In order to bring PriPara back, one must do the Glorious Universe Challenge in order to get the Glorious Universal Cyalumes and revive PriPara. One must also do the Heaven's Call beforehand so the process can run more smoothly. Glorious Universe Challenge Much like the Divine Idol Challenge, Rare Cyalumes must be obtained first in order to get to the final stage and set of coords. While it isn't technically a challenge, it has been named as the Glorious Universe Challenge - in order to get the Glorious Universe set, one must be in a unit of any amount as long as it's more than one member, Eternalize a coord of choice and compete between other Eternalizers to obtain the Glorious Universal Cyalume. The only difference is that this challenge has no deadline/start line whatsoever. Eternalization:- '''This process takes 3 stages in order to advance. One can use unlimited amount of coords to transform it to a '''Rainbow Cyalume, the first stage, although it might be tricky as the Goddesses are quite picky. Going to the second stage, Double Rainbow Cyalume, one of the Rainbow Cyalumes must be already used for more than one time in a performance for it to work (therefore much easier if you focus on transforming 1 instead of multiple). The third and final stage of Eternalization is the 'Eternal Glory '''coords (or, technically, cyalumes), which can only be transformed once per person. Eternal Glory is special due to the ban of use in only Cyalume Changes; it must be used from the start of the performance until the end. '''Glorious Universal Cyalume:- '''A set of beautiful coords, Glorious Universal is noted to has an unlimited amount - there can also be more than one unit to obtain these coords at once. With the existence of the wearer, PriPara can be brought back to its glorious days. Coords List Sakura Shower * Pure Dame Coord * Artistic Bouquet Coord * Floral Beauty Coord * Floral Classic Coord * Wistful Wind Coord/Cyalume * Moldy Garden Cyalume * Jade Fragrance Rainbow Cyalume * Jade Fragrance Blossom Double Cyalume * Eternal Fragrant Glory Sakura Shower Bliss * Macaron Pastel Angel Coord * Blooming Madness Coord * GradienCE Wildfire Coord * Magical Gingerbread Coord * Magical Confetti Coord * Almond Peach Coord * Almond Tea Coord * Special Ghost Pink Coord * Special Ghost Pink Cyalume * Haruka Carousel Cyalume * Sweetie Silky Cyalume * Blessing Aroma Rainbow Cyalume * Feather Diamond Rainbow Cyalume * Feather Diamond Blissful Double Rainbow Cyalume * Eternal Diamond Glory Red Sonata * Red Riding Hood Roseanne Coord * Red Riding Hood Momoka Coord * Future Hood Elegant Cyalume * Future Hood Sweet Cyalume Astral Weise * Macaron Starry Goddess Coord * Crystal Night Sky Coord * Feather Print Coord * Aqua Phoenix Coord * Miracle Phoenix Coord * Lock Mirror Coord * Lock Reflect Coord * Lush Sparkle Cyalume * Bewitching Rebel Coord/Rainbow Cyalume * Thrill Check Rainbow Cyalume * Sapphire Moon Rainbow Cyalume * Sapphire Moon Shining Double Cyalume * Eternal Moon Glory Crystal Fragment * Clockwork Dame Coord * Luxurious Lolita Coord * Sun Mirror Cyalume * Lace Candlelight Coord/Cyalume * Azure Regal Rainbow Cyalume * Azure Regal Premium Double Cyalume * Eternal Regal Glory Retro Aspect * Midnight Thrift Coord * Colorful Cereal Elegant Coord * Enchanting Special Coord * Monochrome Lock Cyalume * Opal Glitter Rainbow Cyalume * Opal Glitter Aurora Double Cyalume * Eternal Glitter Glory Colorful☆Carnival * Colorful Cereal Vibrant Coord * Exotic Playground Coord * Fluffy Slumber Coord * Paw Print Coord * Sweetie Cupcake Creame Coord/Cyalume * Topaz Joker Rainbow Cyalume * Topaz Joker Soda Double Cyalume * Eternal Joker Glory Country Days * Colorful Cereal Classic Coord * Rustic Ranch Coord * Lonestar Festa Coord/Cyalume * Agate Rodeo Rainbow Cyalume * Agate Rodeo Leather Double Cyalume * Eternal Rodeo Glory No Brand/Premium Making Dramas List Songs List * Faint Heartbeat (Momoka) * Cherry Blossom Season! (Momoka) * Deadly Death Lifestyle (Luna) * Nyx Opera (Luna) * Wonderland's Key (Alicia) * Fairest Ever After (Alicia) * PaPaPa-Party Rockers SAY*HEY!!! (Kara) * Winter Miracle (Neva) * Rodeo Sing-Song (Cammi) * Step Up! (HaLuCiNate) * DIAMOND TEARS (HaLuCiNate) Trivia * Before PriPara's abandonment, the Heaven's Call and Glorious Universal Challenge was still running, but later forgotten by everyone. It is said that the grand prize is '''No matter how big, no matter how small, if the universe wills it, we shall fulfill thy's call.'. ** Asking for a thousand more wishes will probably result in your wish being denied, as it can grant only one, which can be life-changing as the size of the wish does not matter. Category:PriPara: Universal Stars!